


Results and first kisses

by ChloeWayhaught87



Series: The Kara and Kate love story. [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, First Kiss, Girl Penis Alex Danvers, Girl Penis Kate Kane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWayhaught87/pseuds/ChloeWayhaught87
Summary: Kara arranges a romantic meal for Alex and Maggie, things heat up between Kara and Kate and Kara and Alex get the results.





	Results and first kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone :)
> 
> Here is the latest part of the story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Kara felt guilty that Maggie and Alex ended their honeymoon earlier than planned because she fell off the wagon, she decided to make it up to Maggie and Alex by organising a romantic date for the couple, Kate had invited her out but she politely refused because she was busy organising a surprise for Alex and Maggie.

Kate understood and she went back home to leave Kara alone to planning, Alex and Maggie were in their apartment when Kara called Alex up and told her to meet her on the roof of their apartment, Maggie and Alex looked confused by why Kara wanted to meet them on their roof.

When they got to the roof Alex and Maggie became breathless at the side, before them was a table and a single candle in the middle with 2 chairs facing each other at opposite ends of the table, Alex and Maggie looked to one another confused as they slowly approached the table.

Soon music began to play, music they shared their first dance to as a married couple, when they looked they saw Kara standing there with a beaming smile and 2 bags in her hands “Welcome” she greeted “Please sit down” she said as she motioned to the table.

Alex and Maggie obeyed and sat down without question but then Alex spoke her question “Kara, what’s going on?” she asked confused.

“Well because I fell off the wagon, you came home early… consider this my way of making it up to you” Kara replied.

Maggie shook her head “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for Kara” she said as she rubbed Kara’s arm.

Kara smiled “Well I brought you both your favourite meals” she said as she raised the backs and gently placed them on the table.

Alex smirked “You know in any restaurant the waitress, they deliver our foods on plates” she pointed out.

Kara glared at her sister playfully “I’m not your waitress, if you want plates get them yourself” she said.

Alex looked to Maggie “Service here stinks” she said with a teasing tone in her voice.

Maggie nodded her head “I think we can give her a 2 stars” she agreed.

Kara laughed mockingly “Ok well have fun with that but remember, I know a certain story from your childhood Alex” she threatened.

Alex’s eyes widened “Way to bring a gun to a knife fight!” she said

Kara turned and walked away “Have fun!” she said with a wave and she headed out and left Alex and Maggie alone with their romantic meal.

Alex and Maggie enjoyed in nice quiet meal under the stars together.

Kane Industries:

Kate was in her office when her temporary secretary called her up “Sorry Miss Kane but a Kara Danvers is here to see you” she said.

Kate smiled and she nodded her head as she pressed the button on the phone “Send her in” she said with a smile.

Kara walked in and smiled as she carried the bag to the couch and table nearby “I brought you dinner” she said.

Kate sighed in relief “Oh thank you” she said as she jumped to her feet and quickly walked over to Kara, smiling softly Kara and Alex sat down on the couch “So how did it go with Alex and Maggie?” Kate asked.

“A romantic meal under the stars, I’m surprised Maggie didn’t pounce on Alex the moment I left” Kara replied with a smirk before shuddering.

Gently placing her hand on Kara’s shoulders Kate looked concerned “Are you ok?” she asked curiously.

“Oh I’m fine, just the visual image of Alex and Maggie is now burned on my brain for all eternity” Kara whined as she blinked repeatedly “Its burned into my retinas!!!” she cried out.

Laughing Kate pulled Kara into her arms and held her tight, Kara let out a soft moan as Kate’s hand gently rubbed her back, moving in slow circles, Kara’s moan made Kate tense up as she felt blood rushing down south to a certain organ, slowly Kara and Kate pulled away from one another and looked into each other’s eyes.

Slowly they moved closer until their lips were inches apart and soon their lips met, the kiss started as chaste and gentle but it soon became deeper and more passionate, Kate brought her hand up and ran her fingers through Kara’s hair, opening her mouth Kara eagerly took Kate’s tongue into her mouth, her own tongue meeting Kate’s tongue and soon they began to battle for dominance which Kate soon won.

Kara moaned into Kate’s mouth as the kiss deepened, Kate’s tongue in her mouth coursed her heart to pound rapidly, the food remained forgotten as Kara raised her leg up and shifted her position until she was straddling Kate’s lap.

Kate rested her hand on Kara’s ass and she squeezed, Kara’s hips ground forward and the friction caused a moan to escape from Kate’s throat, leaning her head to the side Kara moaned as she felt Kate’s tongue and teeth on her neck, gently Kate gently bit Kara’s neck and Kara moaned louder as she gripped Kate’s short hair and ground her hips on Kate’s lap harder causing a moan to erupt from them both as their breathing became gasping and short pants.

Soon though they pulled apart and Kara looked at Kate confused, Kate smiled “We better stop” she whispered.

Kara looked hurt “Why… I thought…”

Kate nodded her head “I do but I want to do this properly, I want to take you on dates because I really like you Kara” Kate admitted.

Kara smiled “I really like you too” she replied “I guess we both got carried away”

Kate smirked “How about next week I take you to dinner” she suggested.

Smiling brighter Kara nodded her head “I would really like that” she replied, soon the rest of the night passed with Kara and Kate enjoying their dinner and talking about their work.

A few days later:

Kara was in her apartment looking at the envelope in her hands when Alex and Maggie came in with a similar envelope in Alex’s hand “The results are in” Alex said as she joined Kara on the couch.

“Yeah… what does yours say?” Kara asked concerned.

“No Idea… I wanted us to open the results together” Alex replied with a smile.

Kara nodded her head and smiled, soon Kara and Alex dug into their enveloped and pulled out the results, they read their results and Alex beamed “All clear” she beamed.

Kara smiled and she nodded her head “Me too” she said.

Alex pulled Kara into a squeezing hug and after a quick conversation Alex and Maggie left to arrange a vacation on Kara’s suggestion, once Alex and Maggie left though Kara’s smile faded and she looked at the results, a tear running down her cheek as she read the result in the letter repeatedly;

_‘Positive’_

Kara nodded her head “Of course it would be” she whispered to herself and she chuckled bitterly “All that drinking and a car crash and this is what will end up killing me” she dumped the letter into the kitchen draw.

Kara knew if Alex found out she would force Kara to get a transplant… but after what happened to Jeremiah and her already damaged liver from all the drinking, Kara knew that she would have less time than Jeremiah had.

She needed to push Alex, Maggie and Kate away.

But could she truly hide the truth from them?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Next part: Alex and Maggie are noticing Kara's attempts to push them away and they get suspicious... of course their not the only ones as Kate investigates too.


End file.
